


Just a Little Practice

by WorldOfDemons



Series: Learning Lessons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel fingering Reader, Dean telling Cas what to do, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Sam getting off on it, Voyeur!Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides that all Cas needed was a little bit of practice when it comes to pleasuring women. Based on this request: http://sexysupernaturalfics.tumblr.com/post/124105374428/smut-request-reader-x-team-free-will-to-be-more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, First Request! Whoo Hoo!  
> Really dialogue heavy, sorry about that, but it's mostly Dean telling Cas what to do.

 

You leaned against the door of the Impala stretched out across the back seat. The hunt hadn’t been a particular hard one - a nest of vamps – but it had been far enough away that you could catch a few hours of sleep on the way back to the Bunker. Cas had decided he was going to ride back with us instead of flying, which was weird, but Cas was weird. You had your legs draped over his as you rode. As the dark landscape flew by and you slowly drifted to a light sleep – at least until Dean started talking.

                  “So Cas,” he said. Cas’ head turned from where he was looking out of the window.

                  “Yes, Dean?” You opened your eyes and looked at Dean in the rearview mirror. His eyes were flicking back and forth between you and Cas.

                  “Remember when I tried to get you laid and you froze?” You closed your eyes and smiled. Dean was never going to let that go. Cas nervously cleared his throat. He looked through the window again. But Dean wasn’t stopping.

                  “See, I think you just need a little practice with someone you know and trust. Someone like Y/N.” Your eyes shot open. Dean was looking straight at you in the mirror.

                  “Dean,” you said. He ignored you and continued talking to Cas.

                  “Just do exactly what I tell you. You’ll have her screaming in no time.” You sat up.

                  “Shit, Dean.” Sam muttered. You saw him run a hand through his hair.

                  “Shut up, Sam. I know you get off on this kind of junk.” He smirked at his brother. Dean looked back at you. You knew he was waiting for your consent to continue. You sighed and thought about it for a second. You couldn’t really think of any reasons not to besides getting over the strangeness of it. And you were beyond used to strange. You bit your lip gently and nodded to Dean. He face broke into a huge smile.

                  “Just relax, sweetheart. Cas is going to take good care of you.” You glanced over to the angel. He was so nervous. You sat up and took his hand.  
                  “If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. Don’t let Dean bully you into anything.” He looked at you. The nervousness was still in his eyes, but his confidence was growing slowly.  You leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.  A small smile spread.

                  “You guys ready back there?” You leaned back against the door again and nodded. Dean looked at Cas who also nodded.

                  “Well, you’ve got to start by kissing her.” Cas crawled over to you. He hesitated, his lips hovering over yours. You smiled at his nervousness. He was so innocent. Finally, his lips met yours. He was soft, gentle.

                  “No tongue yet. I’m talking to you, Y/N.” You wanted to glare at Dean, but you didn’t want to pull away from Cas.

                  Cas continued his soft closed mouth kisses until Dean gave the word for him to open his mouth. Your arms wound around his neck and into the hair on the back of his head. He pulled you up from the door and into his lap, straddling him.

                  “Damn, he’s better at this than I thought.” You felt Cas smirk against you. You heard a rustling from the front seat. Sam had turned around to see what Dean was talking about.

                  “Oh, shit.” He muttered turning around again. Dean smirked again.

                  “I think you guys are ready for the fun stuff now. Set Y/N back on the seat.” Reluctantly, Cas did.

                  “Now, slowly take her shirt off.” Cas pushed the flannel shirt you had stolen from one of the boys off your shoulders and started sliding your t-shirt over your stomach.

                  “Slowly, Cas.” He slowed down as he reached your breasts and tugged the shirt over them and quickly over your head. He palmed one through your bra.

                  “Didn’t tell you to do that, Cas.” His hands fell to your waist. Dean was smirking.

                  “You weren’t wrong, though.” His hands came back up.

                  “Bra off.” Dean said. Cas bit his lip. He had no idea what to do. You reached back to do it for him when Dean stopped you. His look told you that Cas needed to do it himself.

                  “There’s a hook in the back.” You whispered. He reached around you and felt for the snap. You pulled your hair over your shoulder to give him better access. Once he found it, he fumbled for a while until it finally popped open. Slowly, he slid the straps off your shoulders and pulled the bra off you completely.

                  “Take one gently,” Dean said glancing at the rearview mirror. Cas took your right breast in one calloused hand.

                  “Brush your thumb over her nipple.” You gasped as he did and your head fell back hitting the window.

                  “Now the other one.” Cas switched his ministrations to the other side.

                  “Cas,” you gasped. Dean chuckled from the front seat.

                  “Already gasping and we don’t even have her pants off yet.” He glanced over to his brother.

                  “How you holding up, Sammy?” Sam shook his head and didn’t say anything. Dean laughed.

                  “You ready to get things really going’, Cas?” Cas nodded.

                  “Arighty, unbutton her jeans.” Cas slowly ran his fingers down your bare stomach and down to your jeans. He popped the button.

                  “Zipper.” Dean called out. Cas pulled the zipper down and started pulling your pants down your legs.

                  “Eager little bastard.” Dean muttered.  “The real question,” he said a bit louder, “is how long can Sammy keep his pants on.” Sam grunted quietly.

                  “Shut up,” He whispered. Dean continued to watch Cas remove your pants from the mirror. Once he got them off, Dean told him to get your underwear off. With one smooth motion, he did. How he got so good at that was a mystery. He leaned back up and kissed you gently.

                  “One finger, Cas.” Dean called out. “Rub one finger down her slit.” You gasped at the immediate contact. Sam let out a shuddering breath from the front.

                  “Alright, now slip it inside.” Slowly, Cas pushed his index finger deep inside you. You groaned. Cas started pumping in and out of you. Your head fell against the window.

                  “Need more.” You gasped. Sam whimpered in the front.

                  “Never saw you as a voyeur, Sam.” You said. Dean laughed.

                  “Hells yeah he his. Come on, Sammy. Whip it out.” Sam grunted. You heard his zipper unzip. You groaned at the thought of Sam jerking off to the sound of Cas fingering you. Cas slowly added a second finger at Dean’s suggestion. You tried to sit up, but Cas pushed you back down against the seat. His sudden confidence surprised you for a second. You smiled. That’s what this was about though – giving Cas confidence. One more finger slipped into you.

                  “Have you touched her clit yet?” Cas’ eyes grew wide.

                  “What?” He whispered at you. He looked panicked. You started laughing.

                  “What’s going on back there?” Dean craned his neck trying to get a better view than from the mirror.

                  “Eyes on the road, Winchester.” You laughed. You reached down and grabbed his hand. You moved it between your legs. With one of his fingers, you found your clit.

                  “Right there, Cas. That’s the spot.”  You groaned. Dean was watching then glanced over to Sam.

                  “Slow down, bro. Don’t finish before Y/N.” You didn’t see but you knew Sam was glaring at his brother.

                  “Speed up, Cas.”  He pumped his fingers in and out of you while he replaced the fingers on your clit with this thumb.

                  “Cas,” you gasped. “I’m getting close.” Dean smirked. Cas leaned down and attached his mouth to your breast. You moaned shamelessly.  Your moan made Sam move even faster on his own cock.

                  “So close, Cas.”

                  “Keep it up, Cas.” Dean called. The car had slowed almost to a stop so Dean could focus more on the back seat than the road. He rolled to a stop on the shoulder of the road.

                  “Say my name,” Cas whispered only to you. “My full name when you come.” You nodded. He continued to push his fingers into you and his thumb on your clit. He pulled you up to him.

                  “Come for me, Y/N.” He whispered. He continued to whisper in your ear until finally he pushed you over the edge. You clenched around his fingers and came screaming his name.            

                  “Castiel,” you muttered as you came down from the high of your climax. You hadn’t noticed that Dean had turned around in his seat to watch.

                  “Did you know that Sammy here came at the same time you did, Y/N?” He smirked at the both of you. You fell back against the door of the car breathing heavy.

                  “I told you, Cas.” He shook his head laughing. “All you needed was a little practice.”


End file.
